


Лечебные споры, или как размножаются кардассианцы

by fandom Star Trek Prime Universe 2020 (StarTrek_Universe), Natalia1



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Cardassian flirting, Dialogue-Only, Don't copy to another site, Fandom Kombat 2020, Humor, M/M, Xeno
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:02:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25293625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarTrek_Universe/pseuds/fandom%20Star%20Trek%20Prime%20Universe%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Natalia1/pseuds/Natalia1
Summary: Жесткий слэш по-кардассиански.Все персонажи являются совершеннолетними, хотя ведут себя совершенно иначе. Рейтинг NC-21 (для баджорцев); рекомендовано для школьных учебников по культурологии (для триллов); запрещено к публикации (для клингонов); только для высших военных чинов, предупреждение по ксенофилии и недопустимым социальным взглядам (для кардассианцев).
Relationships: Julian Bashir/Elim Garak
Comments: 2
Kudos: 41
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020





	Лечебные споры, или как размножаются кардассианцы

**Author's Note:**

> Жесткий слэш по-кардассиански.
> 
> Все персонажи являются совершеннолетними, хотя ведут себя совершенно иначе. Рейтинг NC-21 (для баджорцев); рекомендовано для школьных учебников по культурологии (для триллов); запрещено к публикации (для клингонов); только для высших военных чинов, предупреждение по ксенофилии и недопустимым социальным взглядам (для кардассианцев).

– Гарак, вы снова дернулись.

– Ничего не могу поделать, доктор. Ваши инструменты не оставляют выбора.

– К сожалению, ваша рана нуждается в очень точной и специфичной обработке. Нельзя захватывать соседние ткани, это может их повредить. Вы сумеете еще чуть-чуть потерпеть и не шевелиться?

– Я бы с удовольствием последовал вашей врачебной рекомендации, доктор, но в таких условиях…

– Гарак, у вас же нет ушибов или разрывов тканей – ничего, что могло бы вызывать боль.

– Это моя кожа, доктор, и я лучше знаю, как она ощущается.

– А это мой регенератор, Гарак, и я знаю, как ощущается он.

– «Я знаю, как ощущается мой регенератор»? Надеюсь, вы не произносите такое при медсестрах. Кроме того, я могу с уверенностью сказать, что вы не знаете, как ощущается _ваш регенератор_ кардассианцами.

– Хотите сказать, кардассианская кожа чувствительнее, чем человеческая?

– Боюсь, доктор, что пока не готов делиться с вами такой информацией.

– Гарак... Если бы вы не пытались жестикулировать... Мне придется зафиксировать вашу руку. И не смотрите так.

– Ваши навыки обмана существенно улучшились, доктор. Я вам почти поверил.

– Я не шучу. 

– Разумеется, доктор. Угрозами не шутят – это плохой тон. 

– Хорошо, я могу вместо этого позвать на помощь медсестру.

– Вы правда хотите, чтобы меня держала медсестра- _баджорка_?

– Мне поискать на станции еще одного кардассианца?

– При всем безмерном уважении к галу Дукату, я бы предпочел другой вариант.

– Одо?

– И что скажут ваши любимые баджорки, когда увидят, что меня держит начальник службы безопасности?

– Они не мои любимые.

– Доктор, я же не говорю, что все – как минимум не все одновременно...

– Вы, кажется, хотите, чтобы я позвал Ворфа.

– «Кажется», доктор? Надеюсь, когда-нибудь вы мне объясните, почему люди так часто высказывают мысли, в которых не до конца уверены. Но нет, не хочу. Ворф сначала будет ворчать, а потом настраиваться, как перед битвой на бат`летах. Боюсь, это слишком долго.

– Тогда Дакс?

– Вы имеете в виду Керзона?

– Вообще я про Джадзию.

– Поверьте, доктор, когда доходит до драки или попойки – там всегда Керзон.

– То есть...

– Ни в коем случае.

– Даже не знаю, кого вам еще предложить.

– Доктор, я правильно вас понял? Вы сейчас всерьез предлагаете мне выбрать, кто из персонала станции послужит моей смирительной рубашкой?

– Если резюмировать… Да. Именно. Выбирайте любую расу на станции. Либо постарайтесь сосредоточиться и не шевелиться еще две минуты.

– Любую расу?

– На ваш выбор. Кварк?

– Не могу представить, сколько латины он за это запросит. Тем более, ему приписывают пару побед над клингонами – у него даже была жена-клингонка. Не самый нейтральный вариант.

– Остается Морн.

– Знаете, доктор, я полагал, что с момента перехода станции к Федерации здесь должны были появиться люди. Но, _кажется_ , их здесь нет в принципе.

– На что вы намекаете?

– Разве это был намек? Я позволил себе абсолютно прямо выразить сомнения в человечности того, что вы со мной сейчас делаете.

– Хочу вас вылечить?

– Вам опять почти удалось меня обмануть. Очевидно же, что вылечить меня вы не хотите.

– Поверьте, Гарак – очень хочу.

– И всегда ваши действия так сильно расходятся с вашими желаниями?

– Вы правы, я не рассмотрел еще пару вариантов. Как насчет температурного анабиоза?

– Я уже в анабиозе, доктор – учитывая, что именно вам позволяю. Ни один кардассианец при нормальной температуре не стерпел бы такого обращения.

– Я специально для вас повысил температуру в кабинете на восемь градусов.

– Значит, меня заморозил ваш теплый прием.

– И теперь вы накаляете атмосферу.

– Какой у вас был второй вариант, доктор? Паралитический яд? Силовое поле с фиксированным радиусом? Я бы мог его даже настроить. Одной рукой.

– Очень жаль, что я не могу вас крепко удерживать и одновременно лечить одной рукой. И даже двумя.

– Ах, доктор, но вы забываете, что вторая рука у меня действует. Как насчет того, чтобы разделить задачу? Вы удерживаете меня двумя руками, а я лечу свою руку регенератором. Не смотрите так, доктор. В ремесле портного точность не менее важна, чем во врачебном деле. Я справлюсь. Или вам есть что возразить?

*******

…Кира осторожно прикрыла дверь в кабинет.

– Пожалуй, я зайду попозже.

– Но доктор же на месте? – удивилась молодая медсестра-баджорка, из новеньких. – И с такой раной, как у мистера Гарака, он его скоро отпустит…

– Не думаю, – ответила Кира. – Они там _спорят_. 

Медсестра ойкнула, прикрыв рот ладошкой. Старая шутка, что кардассианцы размножаются _спорами_ , сейчас не казалась такой смешной. Она посмотрела на закрывшуюся за Кирой дверь лазарета. Подумала. Пробежалась пальчиками по панели. Удовлетворенно осмотрела вспыхнувшую над кабинетом главного врача надпись «Занято» – и решила, что заслуживает чашку рактаджино. Плановый прием пациентов откладывался.


End file.
